This invention relates to a panel-to-panel fixing device, and more particularly to an upholstery fixing device for use in fixing an upholstery member to the inside panel of a car door.
A covering or upholstery is applied to a trim board by applying a negative pressure to the upholstery or sucking the same, and the trim board thus covered with the upholstery is fixed to the inside panel of the car door with appropriate connectors. Specifically, the connectors connect the trim board and the inside panel closely with their heads and tails pushed into the apertures of the trim board and those of the inside panel, respectively. When pushing the tail of a connector in an associated aperture in the inside panel of the car door, the connector is likely to skew, and then the connector must be set upright. This tendency lowers the work efficiency. Still disadvantageously when the covering is sucked and applied to the trim board, the covering sinks partly at different places corresponding to the apertures made in the trim board for accommodating connectors, thus causing unsightly depressions to appear over the whole surface of upholstery. In an attempt to eliminate such unpleasing appearance, a plurality of depressions rather than apertures or a continuous groove is made on the back of the trim board and a plurality of brackets are fixed to those depressions or the continuous groove with rivets. Then, the heads of connectors are fixed in the brackets, and the tails thereof are pushed in the apertures of the inside panel of the car door. In this case two different kinds of parts, that is, connectors and brackets are required, and accordingly extra assembling work is required. The fixing apertures of a trim board are likely to be in inaccurate alignment with the counter apertures of the inside panel of the car door. For the purpose of effecting positional adjustment as required for compensating for such misalignment the fixing apertures made in the trim board and the inside panel of the car door are made, for instance, in the form of cocoons. Therefore, the boring work is relatively laborious.